Leeteuk
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, songwriter, actor, MC | instruments = Saxophone, keyboard | years = 2005–present | height = 178 cm | weight = 59 kg | blood = A | agency = SM Entertainment Label SJ | fandom = Angels | associated = SUPER JUNIOR SUPER JUNIOR-T SUPER JUNIOR-H }}Leeteuk (이특) is a South Korean singer, songwriter, actor, and MC under SM Entertainment. He is the leader of the boy group SUPER JUNIOR and its sub-units SUPER JUNIOR-T and SUPER JUNIOR-H. Early Life Leeteuk was born Park Jeongsu on July 1, 1983 as the youngest child in the family. Leeteuk's older sister, Park In-young, is an actress. When he was about 15 years old, Leeteuk's parents divorced. Career In 2000, Leeteuk was on vacation in Myeongdong with his sister and was spotted by a SM Entertainment talent agent. He had a successful audition and signed on with the agency. That same year, he landed an extra role in the MBC drama All About Eve, and later became a model for Pepsi for a brief period.Leeteuk Biography Profile Leeteuk was originally supposed to debut as a member of the group "Smile" with bandmate Donghae as a rival group to TVXQ. After that plan fell through, Leeteuk and Donghae were both put in the rotational group SUPER JUNIOR'05. SUPER JUNIOR made their debut on November 6, 2005 with "Twins (Knock Out)". In 2006 when SM began to recruit new members for the rotational group, the rotational system faced strong opposition and SM eventually dropped the idea after adding Kyuhyun to the group. They then dropped the "'05" and officially became know as SUPER JUNIOR with Leeteuk as their leader. From 2006 to 2011, Leeteuk co-hosted KBS "SUPER JUNIOR's Kiss The Radio" with Eunhyuk. He left the program to enlist in the military in 2011. He briefly returned in 2016 as a guest host. He also served as a host on SBS Star King and Strong Heart, and MBC's Enjoy Today. He has also made numerous cameo appearances in dramas over the years, including Nonstop, Dream High, and Salamander Guru and the Shadows. Personal life 2007: Car accident On April 19, 2007, Leeteuk was on his way home after recording a program for Kiss The Radio. He was in SUPER JUNIOR's van with two of their managers, Shindong, Eunhyuk, and Kyuhyun. The driver of the vehicle was switching lanes on the highway when the left tire burst and the car slammed against the guard rail on the driver's side. The vehicle travelled about 30 meters before flipped over onto the right side. The seriousness of this accident caused injuries to each member, and hospitalized Leeteuk and Kyuhyun. Leeteuk received about 180 stitches in total while Kyuhyun was in a coma and had little chances of surviving. Luckily, they all survived and are promoting to this day.Super Junior Talks About Scary Car Accident Father's death Later in Leeteuk's life, his father stayed with Leeteuk's grandparents, who suffered from dementia. His father was struggling to make ends meet and he developed severe depression. On January 2014, he suffocated Leeteuk's grandparents before hanging himself. His father left a note taking responsibilities for his actions and asking for forgiveness from his children.Leeteuk's Father Commits Suicide Killing Parents Discography Collaborations * "Ice Cream" (with JOO) (2011) * "My Hero" (with Suho, Kassy) (2016) OSTs * "History of a Salaryman OST Part.2" (with Key) (2012) Producing & writing credits ;2007 * SUPER JUNIOR - Don't Don ** "I am" ;2010 * SUPER JUNIOR - Bonomana ** "All My Heart" ;2011 * SUPER JUNIOR - A-CHa ** "Oops!" (feat. F(x)) ** "Adandte" * SUPER JUNIOR - SPY ** "Only U" * SUPER JUNIOR - Magic ** "You Got It" ** "Sarang♥" Filmography Films * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) * I AM. (2010) - himself Dramas * All About Eve (MBC, 2000) - moviegoer * Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2006) - cameo * SUPER JUNIOR Unbelievable Story (MBC, 2008) - himself * Dream High (KBS, 2011) - himself * The Women of Our Home (KBS, 2011) - cameo * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) - cameo (ep. 4) Variety shows * SUPER JUNIOR Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) - himself * SUPER JUNIOR Show (Mnet, 2005-2006) - himself * Explorers of the Human Body (KBS, 2007-2008) - himself * Unbelievable Outing (ComedyTV, 2008) * Idol Show (MBC, 2008) * Challenge Golden Ladder (KBS, 2009-2010) * Challenge! Good Song (MBC, 2009) * Oh! Brothers (SBS, 2009-2010) * Strong Heart (KBS, 2009-2012) * Enjoy Today (MBC, 2010-2011) * SUPER JUNIOR's Foresight (KBS, 2010-2011) * Star King (KBS, 2011-2012; 2015-2016) * Match Made in Heaven (MBC, 2015) * White Swan (JTBC, 2015) - MC * The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Disney Channel, 2015) - MC * Hidden Camera Shot Battle (MBC, 2016) * Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 2016) * Battle Trip (KBS2, 2016-2017) - ep. 1, 35-36 * Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2016) * Star Show 360 (MBC Every 1, 2016) * Please Take Care of My Vanity 2 (FashionN, 2016) * I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 2015-2017) * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - Special MC * Guesthouse Daughters (KBS, 2017) * Please Take Care of My Vanity 3 (FashionN, 2017) Music shows * M! Countdown (Mnet, 2005-2008) - MC Reality shows * Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) * Princess Diary (Mnet, 2006) * SUPER JUNIOR Full House (SBS, 2006) * Super Adonis Camp (Mnet, 2006) * Leeteuk's Love Fighter (Mnet, 2007-2008) * Bachelor While on a Date (Mnet, 2008) * Introducing Star's Friend (MBC, 2008) * Miracle (KBS, 2009) * Lord of the Rings (MBC, 2009) * Love Chaser (MBC, 2010) * SISTAR & Leeteuk's Hello Baby (KBS, 2011) * We Got Married (MBC, 2011-2012) Radio shows * SUPER JUNIOR Kiss the Radio (2006-2011; 2016) Trivia * Leeteuk helped make EXO's "We are one" slogan.Leeteuk and Onew grow closer with a trip to Singapore together for 'Cosmopolitan'Cosmopolitan Korea Interview * Leeteuk doesn't want SUPER JUNIOR to be "mainstream". He thinks that means you can be easily eliminated. He wants SUPER JUNIOR to last for a long time.Leeteuk STAR1 Photoshoot Interview * He says that if he can't be a singer anymore, or if SUPER JUNIOR stops promoting, he wants to be an MC full-time. * He can cook fairly well. * In his free time he likes to exercise and work out. * He wants to marry a woman with a pure heart and full of knowledge.Super Junior Anan Interview * He has stated that he has a habit of talking and singing to himself when he's at home. 171104 Knowing Bros Ep100 (Super Junior) Gallery References Official links * Instagram Category:SUPER JUNIOR Category:SUPER JUNIOR-T Category:SUPER JUNIOR-Happy Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:SM Entertainment Category:Leeteuk